Adam Savage
) New York City, New York |hair = Blond |eyes = Black |image2 = |ERBnumber = Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Season 4 trailer |vs = The Ghostbusters The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man |releasedate = November 10, 2014 |votecount = 44% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = A light blue backdrop (Season 4 trailer) M5 Industries The Shandor Building}} Adam Savage, alongside Mythbusters co-host Jamie Hyneman and the B-Team: Tory Belleci, Grant Imahara, and Kari Byron, battled the Ghostbusters and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Adam Whitney Savage was born on July 15th, 1967, in New York City, New York. He is primarily known as a co-host of the television program, MythBusters. He is also an industrial and special effects designer, having his models appear in films such as Star Wars and The Matrix. Lyrics [Note: Adam Savage is in yellow, while Jamie Hyneman, Tory Belleci, Grant Imahara, and Kari Byron are in regular text. More than one person rapping together is in ''italics.] 'Verse 1: Wow, your raps are just too wack to handle! Let's do it like we do on the Discovery Channel. Your science is preposterous; the opposite of competent process, And in this episode, we'll give you a synopsis, Starting with the vacuum cleaners strapped up on your back! It's a fact: positrons don't react like that! You built a laser grid with no safety switch, And Walter Peck was right: that's some shady shit! Good thing you work in a firehouse, 'cause you just got burned. You are poor scientists, and that's confirmed. '''Verse 2: Ghosts aren't real, but it should be said. It's time to bring the B-Team back from the dead. Hey! Things are getting scary when Tory, Grant, and Kari Come harder than Ray when that ghost popped his cherry! We reject your flows and substitute our own! Uhhhhhhhmmm… Why'd you stop? I couldn't think of a rhyme. Well, just say the first thing that pops into your mind! Scrapped Lyrics Wow, your raps are like your sequel: too whack to handle. ---- Your raps are like your sequel: just too whack to handle. ---- You're something strange and you don't look good, You've killed more people than you've saved in your neighborhood. ---- You say you get the girls but I'm not jealous, Your girl's a demon dog who moonlights as a cellist. ---- We're the lyrical colossus urban-legend bawses! We're kinda like the streams 'cause you better not cross us. Trivia *In the trailer, Savage was taller than Jamie Hyneman like he is in real life. However, in the battle itself, Hyneman is taller because Nice Peter, who played Hyneman, is taller than EpicLLOYD. *The real Adam Savage tweeted, "Omg. That was the best thing ever. Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters epic rap battle!" with a link to the battle. **This makes him the tenth person known to have seen their battle. Gallery AdamsTweet.png|Savage's response to the battle on Twitter The Mythbusters Selfie.png|Lloyd and Peter as Hyneman and Savage taking a Mythbusters' selfie Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters Category:EpicLLOYD